The Closest Bond
by merinxD
Summary: Makoto and Haruka have been friends since the start and will continue to be until the end. This is a look inside that dynamic, to see just how far the bond of friendship can take them. A collection of oneshots all within the same universe, varying in situation and time frame.
1. Relying on a Bond

**Makoto is sick.**

Unedited

xxx

The lulling sound of ever flowing breeze enters Makoto's subconscious as the sleeping teen rolls over in his sleep. He feels cold and hot at the same time, and unfortunately, his mind is beginning to awaken.

There is a familiar scent in the air, mixed with something sweet that shouldn't be placed together. Yet, it is a pleasant aroma, and coaxes the ill brunette further into consciousness.

Bleary green eyes flutter open sleepily, and the half aware boy gazes around the room. He doesn't remember coming here at all, or climbing into his friends bed. But it would seem that he is beneath the sea blue sheets that belong to one Nanase Haruka, and…Makoto is sweating all over them.

"_Ha-_" He begins, but the voice that leaves his mouth is hoarse and dry. "Haru." Makoto says softer this time, just above a whisper.  
Thankfully, Haruka is already half way down the hall, peering through the bedroom door in the next second, face as stoic as ever.

"You're awake." He observes blankly.

Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, his friend is gone and Makoto is alone again, feeling like death.

The sounds of rummaging, and porcelain clinking filter through the small house, before the dark haired swimmer appears once more. There are two plates in his grasp and he is clad only in his standard black and purple.

"What happened?" Makoto manages to get out, accepting the bowl thrust between the standing Haruka and himself.

"You passed out." Haru replies, moving to sit cross legged on the floor with inherent grace. They should be eating at the table, but it looks like today is an exception. "You had a fever." The raven haired teen supplies. Picking up a portion of mackerel, he takes a savouring bite (that only shows by the small glint in his eye) and looks up at Makoto with intensely blue observing orbs.

"So you brought me here?" The brunette questions, gazing down at his meal of rice and sweet corn. There is no mackerel, which is a good thing. Makoto is sure that he can't handle meat right now, and he is thankful that his friend anticipated it. "Isn't my house closer?"  
Haru's head cocks almost imperceptibly as keeps on eating his fish, one bite after the other. He doesn't look down at his plate though. Instead, he continues to watch Makoto with an unreadable expression. His eyes are blank, aside from a spark of something familiar, that Makoto has learned to associate with worry, and the sick boy smiles softly.

"You didn't have to bring me all the way here." He murmurs, mixing the rice with his chop sticks. Makoto knows that Haru did it because he saw no other alternative. It is an easy mistake though. If he didn't have his siblings to worry about, then he would be here at Haru's all of the time. It is admittedly his second home.

"I know." Haruka replies, and the boy places the now empty plate at his side. His legs slide up so that they are bent at the knees, and he leans his arms across the knobbly surface, followed by his chin.

"It's crowded at your house." He reasons simply, gazing upward from his 'arm' rest.

Smiling a little brighter, Makoto takes the statement for what it really means, in Haru's language –

_I wanted to look after you, alone._

There is a long pause, as Makoto eats a few mouthfuls of his meal in happy silence. He can see vivid azure from his peripheral vision, but it doesn't worry him. Haruka watches him often, and he probably does the same.

When the bowl is mostly empty and his stomach feels a lot better, the boy holds it out in front of him and in a flash Haru is standing. The bowl is whisked away, along with his own plate, as the spandex clad teen pads swiftly to the kitchen.

Sighing softly, Makoto pulls the blanket back a little and moves to rest his head on the plush pillows once more. Gazing down at himself, the sick teen realises that his clothes have been removed, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

The air from the cracked window feels nice across his bare torso and his fever seems to have broken. Still, he does not feel well at all.

"Drink." Haru orders suddenly, and Makoto realises that his eyes must have drifted closed. Sitting up a little, the unwell teen gives a nod and takes the cup, drinking a few long gulps. Breathing in pantingly, he passes the object back to his carer and watches as Haruka places it on the bedside table.

"Rest now." His friend states, moving to sit upon the floor again. He is closer to the bed now, with his chin resting against his arms upon the mattress.

"You don't have to sit on the floor Haru-chan." Makoto says, lying down again. His head feels dizzy and sleep is sounding like a very good idea.

"You will over heat." He replies, in reference to sharing the bed. It's true, Haruka is incredibly warm. He has always had an intensely heated core.

Giving Makoto one last resolute look, that says – _I'm not leaving – _the seemingly sour ravenette closes his eyes and does a good show at looking quite comfortable.

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable I can move over." Makoto murmurs, allowing his own eyes to flutter closed.

"Aa." Haru agrees softly, and they both know that he won't.

Regardless, the ill teen gets comfortable, pulling the blanket up just over his midriff. He is certain that they will both be here in a couple of hours time, and as sleep starts to claim his heavy form, a warm feeling encases his chest that isn't all together unfamiliar.

Makoto's breaths even out and the breeze continues to filter in through the open window relaxingly. In no time at all, he is asleep.

Haruka doesn't move from his place beside his best friend; and although he isn't asleep, when a warm large hand reaches for his, Haru merely takes the offering, lacing their fingers together like many times before.

When Makoto wakes up, Haru will make them dinner and prepare a game of shogi. Now that his friend is clearly alright, the tightness of his chest begins to ebb away and a light slumber takes him into the darkness as well.


	2. The Comfort of a Bond

**Makoto talks to Haru after his loss.**

(Includes references from episode 7)

Unedited.

xxx

The loss hit his best friend hard, and despite the regular wall of ambivalence, Makoto can see the hurt in Haru's conflicted azure.

He knows that it isn't so much losing the race that has gotten to him, but the words shared afterwards. Haruka and Rin have been butting heads since their sharp toothed friend transferred to the same elementary school. To have a bond severed, with seemingly no way of reparation, cannot be a good feeling. Especially for the blank faced boy, who ironically enough, feels things ten times stronger than anyone else.

Just because Haru isn't good at showing his emotions, does not mean that he doesn't have them. Which can be likened to the way that he speaks with his eyes. If an individual wants to know the answers of the mysterious swimmer, they can be found right there, you just have to look close enough.

Though, Makoto never really had to try. He has felt a connection with Haru since the start, and he is certain that his friend feels the same way. It is completely different to the competitive friendship with Rin, it cannot be compared at all.

Rin looked so triumphant down at the pool, almost cruel, but the brunette understands. He has seen how hard Rin worked and for how long. He has always had the attitude of winning, albeit coming from a good place.

His outburst today may have felt sincere, and it probably was at the time, but it doesn't feel right. Makoto was there when they were young, he knows that Rin cares. When they fished Haru from the river all those years ago, Rin noticed Makoto's shaking, how much the ordeal affected him. His care comes in the smallest gestures, and is probably one of the reasons that Haruka noticed him in the end. At first Rin annoyed his friend, even though Makoto liked the enthusiastic boy. The little things stuck, along with the first taste of competition.

Makoto is too much like the flowing sea, floating beside Haru in mutual tranquility and understanding, content to share the same pace. It is similar to the way the water understands Haruka, makes him free. Where as, Rin is a challenge, that pushes and creates a burn of something new. He is not one to share the same space - He will fly straight passed if given the opportunity.

Their three very different personalities are what forged the bond of friendship. Hopefully it isn't the reason that their ties are severed for good.

"Haru-chan." He murmurs, kneeling upon the tiles in front of his friend. The damp ravenette sits on the bench, staring down at his hands. His face is a blank slate, but it isn't fooling the perceptive teen.

Makoto's race is soon, he realises. There isn't long at all, and if he could blow it off all together, he would. But Haru would look at his actions negatively, because he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Haru may never truly realise that he will _never_ be a burden to him, not _ever._

"Haruka. Look at me." Makoto orders softly when his friend doesn't move, and he knows that he would be in trouble on a good day. His given name is a no go zone, and he is only able to get away with it at certain points, never in front of company.

Thankfully, the team is upstairs reading over the secret manual, giving them a couple of minutes alone.

"What is it?" Haru asks tonelessly, a little softer than usual. His gaze moves to meet worried green and there is a nothingness in his eyes that is completely wrong. It makes Makoto's heart clench.

_What is it?_ Repeats in his head, and the brunette realises that he doesn't know what to say. What can he say to make it better?

…He can't.

"Honto gomen." Makoto replies, and he hopes it conveys in his expression. Without thinking, his hands move from his sides to grasp Haru's. The action is almost habit now, after so long together. What is new though, is the way their fingers weave together upon black and purple clad thighs. The contact is surprisingly comforting and secretly mutual.

"You're race is soon." The stoic teen points out and Makoto nods.

"I know, I just wanted to see you." He says, unable to hold back a misplaced, nervous laugh.

"I'm okay." Haru impresses quickly, and his fingers squeeze unknowingly. There is a slight edge to his voice as his eyes harden for a moment. "Go to your race." He commands again, more firmly this time.

"But -" Makoto tries, but he stands regardless. Their hands are still connected however, dangling between them.

"Go!" Haruka cuts him off, looking angered now. The conviction in his words is enough, despite not needing to raise his voice at all. Like always, his eyes show the real conversation.

Nodding slowly, Makoto feels caught in his friends gaze. He wants to stay and he is certain that it shows on his face. Still, he doesn't want to disappoint the person in front of him.

"O - Okay." He stammers, forcing a smile and standard eye crinkle. "If you're fine." He reasons.

Pulling backward, the brunette turns to exit. Makoto wants to compete and get back to his friend as soon as possible.

He steps away, suppressing a sigh and letting the fake smile drop instantly.

"Makoto." Haru says, reaching out to grab his hand, stopping him from leaving.

Pausing mid-step, the downcast expression turns to surprise and he replies - "Hai. Haru-chan." Turning back to his blue eyed counterpart, Makoto ignores the strange but not completely unfamiliar swelling in his chest.

"Come and see me after you win your race." The raven haired teen says tonelessly, shedding a ray of hope for the previously worried swimmer.

"Hai." Makoto replies with a genuine smile this time.

Their fingers part as he walks toward his match, yet Makoto still feels connected with Haruka. His friend is not okay, by any means. But he will be there to help.

Rin will come around. It might not be the same as before and may take some time, but it will all work out.

Makoto sincerely believes so.


	3. When a Bond Moves Forward

**Makoto wakes up to find Haruka very close.**

Unedited.

xxx

xxx

It is midmorning when Makoto groans softly in his sleep, flinching away from the ray of sunlight that fills his closed gaze. Usually he would be awake much earlier, but he and his best friend played video games long into the night. It is lucky that they didn't play until sunrise, not that is hasn't happened before.

Sighing lightly, the brunette takes in deep breaths that are becoming less even and more stirring. The ever present smile dwindles as the glow from the window pulls him into awareness. Rolling over, away from the abrasive day, Makoto sighs in happiness and burrows further into his pillow.  
Only, his pillow is much too silky to be cotton, and resembles the texture of familiar ebony hair.

Green eyes snap open and the tall teen takes in a deep lungful of hair. His gaze falls upon Haruka whose face is not even two inches from him upon the king single bed. Wiggling his fingers, Makoto realises that his hand is beneath Haru, touching the underside of his scalp.

The wind filters through the ajar window, ruffling the curtains and doing the same to his hair. It falls upon Haru's sleeping form also and the boy moves closer unknowingly. His head stays firmly upon the pillow and Makoto's hand, but a knee moves to wedge between the awake teen's legs as he settles down once more.

Meanwhile, Makoto is at a loss for what to do.

Ever since they were children, personal space has not been an issue. However, this feels completely different to normal – almost intrusive.

But why is the question. He is just lying here, and so is Haru. They aren't doing anything wrong.

Only, as Makoto's watchful viridian travel over his friend's thin black brows and relaxed features, falling upon his lips…He knows why.

It has been a problem for quite some time now, even though it has been present for almost his entire life. Lately, their age has been catching up with them and little instances like this, that were once innocent, have become something else all together. It's getting to the stage that he is sure that Haru knows, but neither have said anything, or tried to rectify the issue.

Surely if Haru knew how Makoto feels he wouldn't sleep so close to him, look at him with azure eyes full of words just for him to decipher.

Letting his frozen eyes move from Haruka's slightly parted lips, Makoto looks at the rest of him. The baggy yellow shirt has ridden up during his slumber and the familiar taut abdomen is clear for him to see. He wants to be neutral with this sight, but it just isn't possible. When they are alone like this, Makoto can't help but look at the same stomach he sees every day with something akin to desire. The jutting hip bones are almost enough to make him shiver and he wonders if Haru knows this.

Unable to help himself, the observing boy reaches out to run a line along the curve of the alluring muscle, the v that leads below to a place that Makoto doesn't want to think about. Because if he does, he can never come back from it.

"Mhm." Haru murmurs, and the brunette jolts, ripping away from the toned skin. His fingers burn with the warmth of his friend's skin and Makoto wants to touch more. He is also aware that he is in deep trouble.

If things keep going like this he won't be able to keep it inside any longer. He isn't afraid of losing Haru, because they would never part, even if his feelings were known. It wouldn't be the same though. Makoto needs this closeness, to be able to look after Haruka and continue to love him in silence. Love him like always.

"Makoto." Haru says sleepily, but his eyes don't open. His breathing has changed however, and his knee moves closer so that his leg is wedged further between Makoto's thighs.

"Hai. Haru-chan." The almost shivering teen replies, as normally as possible. Nevertheless, his voice comes out husked and Makoto wants to slap himself. He can feel the warmth of Haruka's leg now more than ever and when he gazes downward he realises that his body has already reacted. When it happened, he isn't sure.

"That felt nice." Haru replies, and this time a blue eye opens blearily. Their gazes meet and Makoto has to hold himself back. His friend looks much too alluring in the morning.

Wait…What did he just say?

"Nani?" The brunette asks a little louder than intended, his head that lay against the pillow rises as he tries to sit up but Haru's hand stops him with a light pull of the wrist.

"Shh." The resting teen commands, "Stop being annoying." Haru grouses, sounding more awake now. His eyelashes flutter in a rousing move, and the boy disentangles himself from Makoto, rolling to lie on his back. Their hands are dangerously close now and it would only take one small movement to weave their fingers together. Makoto's digits tingle as the thought crosses his mind.

"Gomen." He says instead, propping up on his hand. Their fingers graze and he can't help himself from hooking his pinky with Haru's.

The teen doesn't move disapprovingly, nor does he respond in any way. So Makoto decides to boldly stay that way, unmoving. He does watch though.

Haruka's arm is above his head now, and it makes his mussed ebony look strangely artful. His eyes are closed and there is a serene look about his features, despite the tired circles beneath his eyes. The shirt is still hitched up, bunched further (if that's possible) and Makoto finds himself transfixed on that spot for a moment, before his eyes trail further down, to find…

Haruka has an erection…

Kami help me. The brunette thinks as his eyes widen considerably. His own loose trousers feel considerably tighter now and this feels incredibly erotic. It isn't the first time that he has seen Haru's morning erection, but it has never been within reaching distance.

It's so close and without realising it, Makoto lets out a soft sigh.

"Makoto." Haruka speaks, calling his attention upwards. Green meet blue again and the knowing glint in the stoic gaze is enough to make him flush. He has been caught.

"I, Uh..Eto." He stammers for a moment, trapped in the sky blue depths of his crush. His brows furrow and Makoto feels the guilt seep completely through his form. Thankfully, the shame helps him gather his bearings.

"It's the morning, ne?" He smiles now, trying to seem casual. But Makoto isn't fooling anyone, least of all Haru.

It's silent for a long moment and the sheepish laugh seems to be trapped in the gentle teen's throat. His breathing is heavier than it needs to be and he wishes that Haru would let him go, let him look away from his scrutinising eyes.

There is a strange tension in the air, and it might be time that he come clean, admit everything…but it is a daunting thought. He takes in a breath, determination finally shining in his emerald, and Makoto is ready to admit that what he is thinking, what he is feeling.

Except Haruka speaks first.

A glint of almost amusement shines in the unreadable blue and a ghost of a smile rises to his lips. Their pinkies that are joined are pulled together as he weaves his other digits with Makoto's and with a pointed look of seriousness, he says tonelessly,

"I told you it felt nice."

Then, Haru's knowing eyes (with possible suggestion) close once more and he takes in a deep breath.

"Rest Makoto." He orders softly, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Stunned, the not so secretly in love teen remembers to breathe, lying back down on the second pillow. There is the strangest sense of happiness within him now and it feels like his chest will explode.

It is a long time before Makoto is able to fall into a light sleep, but he is content to lie here regardless, fingers laced with Haruka's.

Maybe it isn't all together hopeless after all…


End file.
